High School for Miley
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott goes to high school at the Federation colony on the planet Javiah III in the Beta Quadrant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **High School for Miley**

 **Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott goes to high school at the Federation colony on the planet Javiah III in the Beta Quadrant.**

The 16 year old Klingon boy named Ko'Lahr, son of O'Maar, is one of their friends.

"Miley. Lilley." says Ko'Lahr as he walk up to Miley and Lilly by the lockers.

"Dude, have ya been in a fight...?" says Miley when she notice a large red skin inflammation next to Ko'Lahr's nose.

"No, Miley. That's a gorch." says Ko'Lahr.

"Gorch...?" says Miley confused.

"The Klingon equivalent of a zit." says Ko'Lahr.

"Ah...okay. I barely see it." says Miley.

"Thanks." says Ko'Lahr.

"Ain't no problem." says Miley.

The next day.

Ko'Lahr has 12 inch long beard and 23 inch long hair.

"OMG, you need a hair slash beard cut, man." says Lilly.

"Increased hair growth is a common occurrence when a Klingon goes through jak'tahla." says Ko'Lahr.

"What the hell is jak'tahla?" says Lilly.

"It kinda translates to puberty...though for Klingons that's certainly an understatement." says Miley.

"I have to admit that you are right." says Ko'Lahr.

"Let's go to class." says Lilly.

"Okay." says Miley.

4 days later.

"You want me?" says Ko'Lahr as he gives Miley a kiss.

"No, you're my bud, not my boyfriend." says Miley.

"I think you want me." says Ko'Lahr as he unzip his pants.

"What...? Stop!" says Miley.

"Sorry...didn't mean to be weird." says Ko'Lahr. "It's my hormones."

"I understand." says Miley. "See ya later."

"Okay." says Ko'Lahr.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later.

"Lilly, you're so damn sexy!" says Ko'Lahr as he pull Lilly close and bites her t-shirt to pieces.

"Stop!" says Lilly.

"Not until I've raped you, baby." says Ko'Lahr as he pull Lilly's bra in half.

"What...? Are you crazy?" says Lilly.

"I don't think so, Truscott. Let me see you pussy." says Ko'Lahr.

"No way!" says Lilly.

"C'mon, my lil' slut." says Ko'Lahr.

Ko'Lahr pull down Lilly's sweatpants.

"Please, stop!" says Lilly.

"Never!" says Ko'Lahr.

"Stop it, dude! What are ya doing?" says Miley as she grab Ko'Lahr and try to pull him away from Lilly.

"Fuck you loser!" roars Ko'Lahr, all wild, as he bite Miley in the face.

Miley starts to cry and run away.

"No one can save you from me, Lils." says Ko'Lahr as he unzip his jeans so his cock pop out, use his d'k tahg to cut Lilly's panties open and starts to rape Lilly.

"What the crap? Stop, it hurts..." scream Lilly in fear and pain.

Suddenly a hand touch Ko'Lahr on the shoulder and gives him the Vulcan nerve pinch.

It's Vice Principal Saanuk.

"That should stop him, obviously." says Saanuk.

"Thanks, sir." says Lilly.

The next day.

"Ko'Lahr tried to rape me, Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah. Sorry that I was too weak to help ya, Lils." says Miley.

"It's fine. You are still my buddy." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Miley.

"Did ya bring the book I asked for?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, but not in classic form. I downloaded the book into a PADD." says Miley.

"That's actually awesome." says Lilly.

"Here ya go, Lils." says Miley as she open her bag and pull out a PADD and gives the PADD to Lilly.

"Thanks, Miley." says Lilly.

"Ya owe me one." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"See ya later. I have History class now." says Miley.

"Alright, me have Math." says Lilly.

The next day.

"Was Ko'Lahr kicked out from the school...?" says Lilly.

"No, he was suspended." says Miley. "He's forbidden to be in school for a month."

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley. "Let's go to class."

A month later.

"Hi, girls!" says Ko'Lahr.

"Get away from us. You're no longer our bud." says Miley.

"Why?" says Ko'Lahr.

"Duh! You wanted to rape me." says Lilly.

"Yes, but I wasn't myself at the time..." says Ko'Lahr.

"That ain't makin' ya any less guilty, man." says Miley.

"I disagree, Miley Ray." says Ko'Lahr.

"You've no right to call me by my middle-name, ya perv." says Miley.

"Calm down, girls. I'm no perv." says Ko'Lahr.

"Yes, you are!" says Lilly.

"I agree with Lilly." says Miley.

"Too bad." says Ko'Lahr.

"Our friendship with you is over." says Lilly.

"As you wish." says Ko'Lahr.

Ko'Lahr walk away, no longer being friends with Miley and Lilly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
